someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Exit Me, Enter Beast
The Beast lives within all of us. It’s exiled by some, cherished by others and unwanted by everyone. This Beast controls those whom dare entertain it. Most Beasts are drawn out through greed (the Green Beast), anger (the Red Beast), pride (the Blue Beast), envy (the Yellow Beast), lust (the Orange Beast), sloth (the Purple Beast) and gluttony (the Pink Beast). These are regularly countered by the seven virtues. However, there is something that lives within very few, for lack of a better word, ‘special’ people. An uncontrollable Beast that’s actions and emotions emanate from pure, molten evil. This Beast is what I call ‘Hell’s Beast’. ' ' It can appear anytime, quite unlike it’s predecessors which garner energy from currently active emotions. This one’s appetite is fed from a mere glance of what it wants, whether it be material or a living organism. Upon gaining vision it immediately throws the host from the front seat of their brain, accessing the steering wheel. It literally locks the host in the back of their own brain, remaining a passenger for the remainder of the ride. They witness everything, but cannot move their physical selves. ' ' A lot of people with such a condition are considering psychotic. Reason being that the Hell’s Beast is representative of every sin, therefore inheriting it’s name. If the host spots a pearl necklace the Beast will steal it, if it so desires. Same with murdering someone they don’t like, or raping another. The only way to banish it while it’s committing these heinous acts is to wait until it is finished. Therefore, the host deals with the consequences. ' ' Many people try to suppress the Beast, resulting in a cold turkey style situation. They cannot live without it, similarly, the Beast cannot live without them. The symptoms of the cold turkey are that the Beast talks to them, about letting it back in. The voice never recedes, never gives up. The Beast is patient and will wait an eternity, should it need to. These people are regularly diagnosed with a disability known as ‘Paranoid Schizophrenia’, except the Beast isn’t a delusion. ' ' People with this ‘condition’ eventually get taken over. Like the Beast imprisoning the host into the back of their minds, should they resist enough in the process of indoctrination, the Beast finally gathers its strength. Instead of merely banishing the host to the back of his or her mind ephemerally, he/she is banished to a sort of purgatory. However, there is a way that this can be combated. ' ' If a subject to the horrors becomes devilish themselves, him/her and the Beast become in accord with one another. The Beast doesn’t become the driver forever, rather a back seat driver, instructing the host on what to do. In turn, becoming a role reversal, despite the fact the Beast still has a form of dominion over the subject. A voice in their head, whispering to them, which they accept. I hypothesize that many serial killers site this behaviour. ' ' Hell’s Beast isn’t encumbered in any way by the seven virtues, making it much more dangerous. The only thing that serves as its weakness is the host body and how strong it is, as well as the host’s mind. Should the mind be weak willed, the host is easy to indoctrinate, however, this causes a stipulation to made once the process is finished. That is that the Beast is, in turn, weak willed too and can be converted. A host who’s mind is strong willed is harder to indoctrinate, but, in turn, causes the Beast to have a strong willed mind in the end, thus is harder to convert. However, should the host and Beast be in accord, the outcome is treacherous. The host is working from a set of morals, due to it’s connection to the human brain (as we create rules and guidelines), thus is susceptible to the conversion. However, the Beast is not. It is only when the Beast is in the driver seat that it’s connected, otherwise it works external to the brain, where there may be no code of morals, honor, guidelines and the such. In turn, as the host reasons, the Beast doesn’t. Since the Host is fully trusting of the Beast, the Beast can simply say ‘no’ and they proceed. Hence why many killers will never cease, despite attempting to reform them. The only way to stop them then is to kill them. In turn, I beg the question. What would be worse? Fighting off temptation from a voice in your head the rest of your life, encountering no peace in your life? Slowly becoming a villain, before your very eyes, however not committing these acts, before ceasing to exist? Or becoming a villain, striking down your victims knowingly, before never witnessing peace, harmony, happiness or anything of the sort, becoming the one thing you loathe and dread in this world? Becoming the next Ted Bundy, causing the next Virginia Tech Massacre, ridding of innocent life after innocent life? Danoce Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Theory Category:Real Life